


Lost in Your Warmth

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romantic Tension, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: Who knew a simple train ride would end up like this?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 237





	Lost in Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a fanart by @hephasst on twitter! Go check them out!! :D

The time Akira spent with Akechi at that cute little cafe that day had truly been a delight. It was fun to disguise the detective and fool his fans into thinking he was just some everyday average guy when he actually was their "prince charming" all along.

Akira would never get over that title for his new friend. It was fitting but at the same time...it felt like it didn't truly encompass all that this detective was. There was something deeper hidden beneath that charming smile, and Akira found himself a bit eager to find out.

"Kurusu-kun?"

It took a gentle nudge to bring him back to reality and see the train doors that stood before the pair of boys. "O-Oh. The train is here...when did that happen?"

Akechi chuckled as they both stepped on, "You seem pretty out of it. Are you tired perchance?"

Now that he brought it up his eyes did feel rather heavy. He had been taking more shifts at the convenience store and the flower shop. Perhaps they were starting to take their toll on him. No wonder Morgana had kept insisting for him to go to bed earlier. When they took their seats next to each other he gave the detective a small nod, "Yeah kinda. I've been working more jobs lately...guess I never know when to take a break." He breathed out a small yawn and leaned his head back against his seat.

Akechi looked at him with a glimmer of admiration in his eyes, "How responsible of you. Trying to earn your keep?"

He leaned his head over to glance back at his friend with a small sideways smile, "Something like that." That's when he took notice of the faint dark circles forming under Akechi's eyes. "You look pretty worn out too Mr. detective. Working on a big case?"

The detective looked surprised for a split second that he had noticed but then quickly relaxed, leaning back in his seat as well. "Something like that." He eyed Akira with a playful smirk that made the phantom thief chuckle. "Ah I see. That's confidential information." Akechi nodded his head with a grin, "Glad to see that you're so quick on the uptake Kurusu-kun."

Another yawn escaped Akira's lips but his own smile didn't fade away, "I have to be if I'm to keep up with you." At that Akechi let out a chuckle of his own. It was warm and unguarded. Akira didn't know why but when he heard it he felt his chest tighten up and fill with a glowing warmth.

"You know I won't slow down for you."

Akira closed his eyes contentedly, his voice smug. "But deep down Akechi, you know that I can catch up with you without breaking a sweat."

A breathy laugh had left Akechi's lips before he drifted off to sleep. "You're so cocky...but I like that about you."

That was the last thing the phantom thief heard before his mind drifted off into a deep sea of darkness.

~

"Mm? Huh?" Akira slowly blinked open his heavy tired eyes and was met with the train being bathed in the warm glow of the sunset. But that wasn't the only thing he was met with within his sleepy haze. He found dozens of pairs of eyes focused on him. He was used to people's stares when he was at school but this was somehow different. It was then he became aware of the weight pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and became stunned when he saw Goro Akechi himself, fast asleep against his arm with a little line of drool dripping down from his mouth. The thief could hear whispers here and there about the notorious detective prince, being fast asleep in public. Girls were cooing about how "absolutely cute" he was while he was sleeping.

"Oh my god look at Akechi-kun! He's so adorable!"

"How can he still look like prince charming when he's asleep?"

"He looks so cute! I think I'm in love!"

"Who's that guy he's with? Gosh I wish I was him right now..."

"D-Do you think they're-?!"

But it quickly became white noise that faded into the background. All Akira could focus on at that moment was him. His light brown hair hung unceremoniously in his face, shining gold in the dim light of the setting sun. He looked so peaceful. Almost like an angel. The title of "prince" just didn't cut it for someone as radiant as him.

Akira could feel that warm feeling in his chest again as it began to tighten up. His heart was beating rhythmically in the cage of his chest as if were about to burst. What was he feeling? Why couldn't he stop staring at him? That dry drool on his chin shouldn't be so charming! He could hear a faint snore coming from the sleepy detective.

Cute...

As if in a trance he reached out his hand and gently brushed his hair out of his face. It was soft and smooth to the touch. Of course Akira already knew about that after messing up his hair for his disguise that day. He recalled Akechi's face as he disheveled his beautiful hair. His warm brown eyes went wide in shock and his cheeks flushed a soft light pink. Akira didn't want to stop. It was just too fun to mess with him like that, seeing the proud detective prince all flustered because of him. He remembered feeling quite proud of himself for accomplishing such a feat.

But in this moment he was the one who was flustered. His hand lingered in his hair. It was starting to tremble anxiously. He yelled at himself internally to retract his hand but he was frozen in place, simply too caught up in this peaceful moment to think clearly at all. At last, he figured out what he was truly feeling. It was becoming unbearably obvious why the phantom thief had become so entranced by this sleeping beauty.

When that realization hit him he felt Akechi starting to stir into consciousness. He retracted his hand at an almost lightning-fast speed, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He didn't notice that did he? If he noticed Akira was sure he was going to die right there on the spot. He wished desperately for a black hole to come and swallow him up so he didn't have to endure this painful embarrassment. "Mm...Kurusu..kun?" He opened his heavy eyes with a small yawn. Even that was cute.

"A-Akechi...you...um....."

He tried to bring up their current arrangement as gently as he could, pretending that his heart wasn't on the verge of exploding. It was then that Akechi became aware of his position and quickly sat up straight, suddenly very wide awake. He quickly brushed down his clothes and ran his hands through his messy hair in a frantic state. "I-I...I'm so sorry! How embarrassing..." His face flushed a bright red as he avoided making direct eye contact with Akira.

Akira gave his friend a few moments to calm himself down from the shock. There was actually something rather comforting about not being the only one that was embarrassed about all of this. Finally, after a few minutes Akechi looked Akira in the eyes. His fake smile was plastered onto his face to hide his anxiety. "I apologize. That was rather improper of me. Your presence is just...very relaxing to me."

The thief took note of how Akechi didn't seem at all concerned with the fans that were staring him down. All he seemed focused on was how he appeared to Akira. "Don't worry it's okay." He gave Akechi a reassuring grin to help keep him calm. "I fell asleep too."

The detective breathed out a sigh of relief, "Ah. Good. Did you just wake up as well?" At that Akira felt his heart jump into his throat, but he managed to croak out a lie. "Y-Yeah! Just a few seconds before you did." He mentally slapped himself. How was he supposed to be a notorious phantom thief if he couldn't pull off a convincing lie to a detective?

Akechi seemed to examine him for a moment before responding flatly, "I see."

It was hard to tell if he actually bought that lie at all. His face was unreadable with that fake smile adorning his lips.

Speaking of his lips...

"Oh! Akechi, you've got a little something here..." Before the detective could respond, Akira licked his own thumb and reached out towards his face. He gently brushed away the stain on the detective's chin. Both of the boys' eyes went wide in shock at the action. Akira yelled internally at himself for being too bold and taking things too far. How could he possibly think that was an okay thing to do?! They weren't possibly that close yet for this kind of thing!

"I-I'm sorry! That was weird wasn't it?" He went to retract his hand before he felt Akechi grab on to his wrist firmly.

"Akechi?"

It seemed the detective even surprised himself with his own action. But still he didn't make a move to let go. "Kurusu-kun, you really keep finding new ways to surprise me. I think it's only fair if I surprise you as well."

It felt as if time was standing still as Akechi slowly dragged his hand towards his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against Akira's knuckles. It sent a shiver up the thief's arm, his entire face dusted bright pink. All he could focus on at that moment was the intense burning sensation on his skin that the kiss left in its wake. The detective looked directly into his eyes with a satisfied smile. "Really? Is this all it takes to make you speechless?"

"Hardly." Akira choked out.

"Mhm." He didn't seem convinced at all.

That look in his eyes...he was taking this as a challenge.

He pressed a kiss against the thief's wrist, setting his skin ablaze. At that Akira could feel his brain short-circuiting. Was he seriously okay with doing this in front of all these people? His fans were amongst them! Just what was he thinking?

"A-Akechi...your fans."

He brushed another kiss against his wrist. "They can watch all they want. It'll give them something to talk about." Another sweet kiss met his pulse.

"Y-You don't seem to have much of a problem being improper now Mr. detective..."

The detective smirked playfully. "I'll put propriety aside to win this challenge."

Another kiss.

"A-Akechi..." That was all Akira was capable of saying now.

"Oh. And if you really like touching my hair so much Kurusu-kun you don't have to wait for me to fall asleep. All you have to do is ask me nicely."

Finally...Akira was left speechless. The challenge was won.


End file.
